A Ripple in Time
by Sicilian Girl
Summary: AU Set after the triology. Luke is in a lot of danger and must be sent to a galaxy far far away for his own safety.
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first fic. My boyfriend and I are writing it. It has several of mixtures between movies, tv shows, and even music groups. For the most part, it revolves around Star Wars (cause that's my boyfriends forte).  
  
If you can name all of the mixtures I'm adding in, I'll give you a cookie! (Julie, you don't count)  
  
So, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Different, was all Luke could think as he sat in the back of the odd vehicle he'd been riding in for the past three hours. As he stared out the window at his new home, he couldn't help but notice the sense of security the new world offered. The new world, my new home, Luke though, his spirit darkening. He hated leaving everything and everyone he knew behind. It was all for his security, they kept reassuring him. It if was only for his security than why would Leia have to accompany him.  
  
Pulling his gaze away from the window, he turned towards his twin sister. Leia must have felt his stare, as she gazed back. She had her hair up in two beautiful braided buns, eloquently done. Her tan dress complemented her eyes as well. Two loose curled strands of hair encircled her amazing features. Luke couldn't help but feel like a plain farm boy in the presence of the rare beauty.  
  
Meeting Luke's' gaze, Leia tried to return the stare with a warm smile, trying to lighten his spirit. As she stared into his sad blue eyes, she felt his pain. Don't worry Luke. Everything's going to be fine. No one will find you, She thought, hoping he was reading her mind to give him some security. Leia really knew she was trying to give herself security for her brothers well being. Of course she was worried for him too.  
  
"Thanks Leia," Luke replied, indeed reading her thoughts.  
  
He returned the smile, hoping for it to be full of reassurance, but to no avail. Leia could read him like a book; he was a scared boy.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. You'll be ok here. There are a lot of people trying to help you now," She said, placing a hand on his. "A lot of people care about you."  
  
He sighed, turning his head away. "Are we almost there yet?" Leia asked the two men in the front of the automobile.  
  
The one man in the passenger seat was a middle aged man with tanned skin. He had a dark beard and neatly trimmed mustache. The man driving was a bit older than him, with a white hair and a noticeable large bald spot.  
  
"Almost miss. Just a bit further, "The driver replied.  
  
"Oh here, I almost forgot," the passenger said in his heavy accent. He turned around the face the pair.  
  
"Here are your ID's. Lucas Anakin Skywalker." He read, holding out a small card to Luke.  
  
"What is this?" Luke asked, holding the card in his hands, examining his picture and made up information.  
  
"It is a drivers license. It allows you to drive as well as serving as identification,"  
  
"But, this vehicle is far from the speeders I'm licensed to drive."  
  
"Well, it will be up to Brian and Leighanne to teach you to drive. Leia Ana Skywalker," He replied, holding out another small card. Leia took it as well.  
  
"Not Organa?" Luke asked curiously, glancing at Leia before looking at the man.  
  
"No, we need you two to have the same last name. We would change it entirely, but decided to just keep your names."  
  
Luke simply nodded, looking down at his new identity. "Lucas Anakin Skywalker," he read. Putting his thumb over "Lucas" he stared at his fathers name. Memories of the past four years came jumbling back to him. Tatooine, the Death Star, his short Jedi training, Han frozen, Yoda, the Emperor, and, finally, his father.  
  
Leia turned her gaze from the license to her brother. His eyes were shut and hurt was written all over his face. She glanced down at his license to catch where his thumb was strategically placed. I hope that was put there on accident, she thought, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Luke, it's ok," she said, taking his hands in hers. Her brown gentle eyes met his blue tired ones. He simply nodded, hating getting into awkward positions.  
  
"You look tired," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I haven't slept in days." He replied, tearing his gaze away, along with his heads. The last thing he needed was pity, especially from her.  
  
"Don't worry, you can sleep once we arrive at the house."  
  
"Good news miss, we've arrived." 


	2. Setting in

"Hello, I'm Brian Littrell and this is my wife Leighanne," the blonde headed blue eyed man said, shaking hands with the driver.  
  
"Hello," was the drivers' only response. Luke watched the driver go back to the car, helping the other man unload their belongings.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leia. I can't tell you how happy I am for you to take us in," she said using her best princess voice and offering her best genuine smile. She truly was thankful, for these people had given her brother a chance to live.  
  
"It's our pleasure," Brian said, returning the smile and a handshake.  
  
"Oh, I'm more than happy to have you. You see, my daughters only 2 ½, so I have a while to have a teenage girl," Leighanne said, taking Leia's hands in hers. Her smile was a mile wide. Leia couldn't help but chuckle. She liked her already.  
  
"Hi, I'm Luke. You don't know how much this means to me." Luke said, stepping up to Brian as Leighanne and Leia started talking about clothes.  
  
"It's no problem. I've heard quite a lot about you," Brian replied, going to shake his head.  
  
As his hand touched Brian's, Luke felt a ripple in the Force; almost a pain. The pain was dark and almost eerie. Something he hasn't felt for quite sometime. . .  
  
Out of shock, Luke jumped back a bit. He gasped at the ripple.  
  
"Luke, are you ok?" Leia asked, coming to his side. The two men that were driving now paused from unloading the car to watch the scene.  
  
"Yeah, just a little out of it. I'm really tired," he lied, trying to make everything sound all right.  
  
"Hmm, well, lets get you two inside then. Are you sure you're ok Luke? You look like you saw a ghost," Leighanne commented on his pale complexion.  
  
"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I just need some rest."  
  
"Maybe you're hungry," Brian suggested as they walked towards the door. "You know, my wife makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She makes 'em everyday, I would safely call her a pro chief at makin' 'em."  
  
"It was nothing," Luke said again, adding a little chuckle to the end, trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
As they were about to open the front door, Brian paused and looked at Luke. Luke returned the stare, following Brian's gaze that rested on Luke's waist.  
  
"Is this going to be a problem?" Luke asked, unclipping his light saber from his new Earth jeans, which he found very uncomfortable.  
  
"It may be." Brian said, as Luke held it, thank God not ignited.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as a Jedi I can't leave it behind. It's my only protection," He tried to explain to his new family. Leia nodded furiously, knowing that Luke wasn't going to give it up without a fight.  
  
"Well, please just keep it well hidden from the kids. I don't want the getting hurt. And please don't use it in front of them. We don't need any accidents," Leighanne said before Brian could utter a word. She knew that with a Jedi came his light saber. They were bonded.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't even let Leia touch it, "Luck said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Thank you," Brian replied, opening up the red front door. "But I think that your school has a code against weapons."  
  
The entrance was nicely decorated, themed to forests. The walls were painted green and wallpaper with leaves laid on them. In the corners of the entrance were fake evergreens that were no taller than Luke. For some odd reason, he could tell that the room was professionally decorated. Leia and Leighanne were nowhere in sight.  
  
Luke, too busy putting his light saber back on his jeans, looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, what was that? School?"  
  
They moved from the nicely decorated entrance to what looked like a sitting room, which was conveniently located next to the entrance.  
  
"Yeah, school." Brian repeated turning to him, catching his confusion.  
  
"Ok, I stopped going to school a while back. I mean, a while back," Luke exclaimed, remembering when his uncle pulled him out of the school on Tatooine because the Empire had started to influence it. Uncle Owen never told Luke the truth; simply that he needed another working hand on the farm.  
  
"They didn't explain the living conditions, did they?" Brian asked, already knowing the answer. He remembered how excited he'd gotten when they explained them to him. He was going to have a teenage son ten years before he'd really have one. He just hopes that it doesn't get back to his mom that he's foster caring a teenage boy; she'd have a field day with it. He was secretly wishing that Luke were nothing like he was when he was a teenager.  
  
"Well, just in case anyone asks, you and Leia are here as foster children. Leighanne and I will be your foster parents," Brian explained, sensing his confusion.  
  
Luke laughed. "So, how old am I?"  
  
"Uh, I believe we made you sixteen."  
  
Luke laughed again. "I wonder how old he really is.. .." Brian thought.  
  
"Twenty one." Luke responded, smile still on his face, he looked up at Brian.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Brian said, confusion written all over his face. Luke slowly closed his eyes in frustration. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I try not to read anyone's thoughts. I swear, it won't happen again," Luke tried to assure him, opening his eyes to mean a pair of surprised blue eyes. He felt bad that he had made a simple mistake by not controlling himself. Sometimes the Force just took its own way. At the thought of not being able to control the Force made his feel a bit embarrassed. "What kind of Jedi am I?" He thought.  
  
Brian sensed his embarrassment, offering a smile, he said, "It's quite alright. I guess that it slips every now and then. Please, don't make it a habit though."  
  
Luke nodded sincerely, noticing his bags were already in the house, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Well, how about I give you a tour of the house then I can show you your room. You must be exhausted," Brian offered, bending down to pick up one of the bags. Looking at the seven bags on the floor, Brian guessed that probably only two belonged to Luke.  
  
"Yeah, long trip here. Big jet lag." Luke said, laughing.  
  
"Well, I hope Earth is good enough for you," Brian said, returning a laugh and picking up two bags.  
  
As Luke reached for a bag, it rushed towards his open hand. Brian's blue eyes laid on him, trying to guess if that was one purpose.  
  
"God, what's wrong with me?" Luke said in a loud whisper, turning away from Brian's stare.  
  
"You're the first Jedi I've ever actually met, but I'm guessing that you didn't mean to do that."  
  
"No, I'm just really tired. It's been a while since I haven't been able to control myself. I just need some rest, that's all," he replied to his concerned foster father, but really just trying to make himself feel better. He felt weak; mentally and physically.  
  
"Well, lets go then. I can get the guys to bring your stuff up when they get here." Brian said, walking for the doorway.  
  
The house was a big size. Luke, using the Force, sensed Leia somewhere in the house, but not really near him. Most likely on the third floor. She seemed really happy, almost excited about something. Luke inwardly smiled to himself. He felt good that she was having fun here. Making her come along made him feel awful, like he was pushing her to hell.  
  
"Ok, this is the living room. Basically just another parlor. You'll notice that a lot of our rooms are just doubles or triples of others. Over there," Brian said, pointing to a room, "is the dining room. We eat at the table." He pointed to a large maple dining table, nicely shinning in the sunlight that danced on it. The room was nicely decorated, with large candlesticks to enhance its romantic features. All the furniture in the room was made of the same dark maple.  
  
"And, I'm not going to show you now 'cause you look exhausted, but through those doors is the kitchen," Brian added, pointing to pair of swinging doors located at the end of the dining room. "Now, how about your room."  
  
"This will be your room. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall on the left. Leia is on the floor above you, in case you were wondering," Brian said, leading him into a nicely lit room.  
  
The room was a nice size. A lot bigger than the bedroom he had grown up with on the moisture farm. As Luke stepped into the sun-swamped room, he dropped a few bags just inches away from the queen size bed. Looking around, he couldn't help but guess that the room was decorated professionally, just like the entrance.  
  
"I hope it's alright," Brian said, noticing him look around the room.  
  
"Oh, it's great. Kind of big," Luke said, turning to Brian. "Thanks."  
  
"Uh, I guess you already got new clothes?" He said, motioning to his shirt.  
  
"Um, yeah. We went to this mall. I believe we got my clothes from some store called. . ..Pacific something."  
  
Brian nodded. "Pacific Sunwear. A lot of kids get their clothes from there. I swear, their motto is "the baggier the better."" He laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. I don't really care. Just clothes," Luke said, motioning down towards his new 'Billabong' tee-shirt.  
  
"Well, if you need anything – oh God, Baylee!" Brian said, going to grab a little G.I. Joe doll on the ground.  
  
"Your son's?" Luke asked as Brian held the doll.  
  
"Yes, he's six, and a big handful. He's out with a few friends of mine. He'll be back tonight though, sadly. I'm enjoying having no little kids."  
  
"Oh. What is it? A doll?" Luke asked, laughing at the thought of playing with dolls at six. This planet was really messed up.  
  
Brian laughed at well. "Yeah. I make fun of him all the time cause I catch him playing with my daughters Barbi's with G.I. Joe. I didn't realize that he had to go to the "Barbi Super Market" too." Brian added, holding the doll up for Luke to inspect.  
  
As Luke took the doll, he slammed his eyes shut as he felt a mixture of pain and confusion wash over his body. His Force senses were yelling at him, but he didn't know why. He could only thing of the pain.  
  
Leia looked up from the magazine her and Leighanne were looking at. Dropping the fashion magazine they had been so intently reading, Leighanne looked up in confusion to meet Leia's worried gaze.  
  
"What's the matter?" Leighanne asked. Although this wasn't her real child, her maternal instincts kicked in.  
  
"I don't know." Was her only response. She felt something not right.  
  
The pain was unbelievable, consuming his whole body. Luke felt his body slam on the ground hard, but was unable to hear a thing around him. He only felt the excruciating pain flowing through his body. As he tried to center himself with the Force, he saw a vision.  
  
He saw a little blond boy, probably no older than six, lying in a hospital bed. He looked deathly sick; his pale complexion and thin body. As the little boy struggled to live, a tall man with blonde hair and a braid running behind one ear, walked up to him. The little boy looked frightened but the man kept his stare hard on him, talking intently and holding the boys little hands.  
  
The vision disappeared, consumed by the pain, and he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Luke!" Leia yelled, jumping from her sitting position on her bed. She had felt his pain. Although she was no Jedi, she was Force sensitive. Leighanne jumped up as well, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Leia, what is it?" Leighanne asked, pushing her blonde hair behind ears. Before Leia could answer, she felt another jolt of pain through hers and Luke's Force bond.  
  
"I have to get to Luke," Leia said, dashing out the door. Leighanne wasn't far behind.  
  
Leia ran through the house as though she'd lived there for years. Running down a flight of stairs, she already knew which room Luke was in. Strangely enough, she opened a door to a room she had never been in to find Luke sprawled on the floor unconscious. Brian was kneeling by his face, trying to wake him.  
  
Brian, only a foster father to this kid for thirty minutes, was already panicked. What had he done to deserve a sick kid? Seeing Luke law on the floor brought back memories of his own sick days. Sure, he'd been in the hospital for two months, but he never knew how his parents had felt.  
  
Now he knew. A wave of worried ness swept over him, making him unsteady. He knelt by Luke's pale face, nicely nudging him, trying to wake him. Before he could do anything, Leia knelt alongside of him. Leighanne burst into the room.  
  
"What happened?!" Leia demanded, nudging Luke a little bit.  
  
"I-I don't know. We, um, we were just talking, then h-h-he fainted," Brian said, stumbling over words. Leighanne knelt alongside the pair, feeling his forehead.  
  
"C'mon Luke, c'mon wake up," Leia said to the unresponsive form.  
  
"He's burning up. C'mon Brian, get him on the bed," Leighanne said standing up.  
  
After taking a look at the limp form, Brian stood up, getting ready to lift the young boy up on the bed. For some odd reason, Brian felt responsible for this. But he didn't know why. "He just fainted, I had nothing to do with it," he thought. There was this feeling, deep down inside him just whispering it was his fault, he brought the pain.  
  
"C'mon Brian," Leighanne interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Brian responded, quickly moving Luke to the nearby bed. Leia sat at the edge, caressing her brothers forehead.  
  
"C'mon, wake up," she whispered.  
  
Leighanne turned to her husband. "Do you think they found him?"  
  
Brian shook his head. "I don't know. I doubt it. They said he'd be safe with us."  
  
"No, if they found him, they wouldn't have attacked him mentally. Especially knowing he's a Jedi," Leia said, looking up. "No, something happened. I don't know what though."  
  
"Hmm, well, lets give him sometime. Maybe he just was really tired, you know? Maybe, um, maybe there's something different in the air?" Leighanne broke off, trying to make excuses. Leia absently nodded, not taking her eyes away from Luke.  
  
Brian couldn't stop himself from knowing his wife was wrong. There was something definitely more. He was bound to find out sooner or later.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with him until he wakes up," Leia whispered.  
  
"Ok. C'mon Brian. We'll check in later," Leighanne said, getting up to leave the room. Brian took one more look before leaving the twins alone.  
  
Feeling a hand on his, Luke opened his eyes to find the room no longer bright from the shining sun. No, instead there was a little lamp turned on in the corner. Apart from the moonlight splashing in through the window, that was the only light.  
  
Turning his head to find the host of the hand on his, he found his sisters head laid on the bed, with her hand tightly wrapped on his. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself, seeing Leia's once neat hair, look like a rats nest.  
  
Leia heard some movement and maybe even a giggle. She thought for sure she was dreaming when she felt his hand pull away.  
  
"'Morning." Luke said groggily when Leia lifted his head.  
  
"More like night. You've been out the whole day." Leia said, feeling his forehead. "Yup, your fevers gone. What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I just fainted." Luke lied, remembering the pain, the vision, the little boy. If he told anyone, they6 would think him crazy.  
  
"Luke, you can tell me." Leia said, reassuring him.  
  
"Leia, nothing happened. I pinky promise." He laughed, lifting up his hand.  
  
"Yeah right, not with that hand. I remember last time. You broke the promise." She laughed, nudging him.  
  
Luke laughed. "What? It's not a pinky promise if it's not a real pinky."  
  
"Well, then, pinky promise me with your REAL hand."  
  
He sighed. "Fine." They interlocked their pinkies.  
  
"Gosh, I can't believe I just did that. How juvenile." Leia said, recoiling.  
  
"Oh stop, you know you as immature as I am."  
  
Leia chuckled. "You right Luke. Hey, why don't I let you get back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"k. Night Leia."  
  
"Night."  
  
Luke felt her leave the room. After laying still for a while, he felt bad at breaking a promise. He had no other choice. He didn't want to worry her either. Sighing, Luke said, "Gosh, how did I end up here?" 


	3. Family and School

All throughout the night, Luke could only think about the events that led up to him and Leia being sent away to a far away place. After Palpatine was killed, Luke thought for sure that there was an end to the Dark Side of the Force. . . . .he thought wrong.  
  
Several months after the death of the Empire, Luke had begun getting weird visions, mostly consisting of seeing Jedi's murdered. The weirdest part about it was it was Luke doing the murdering. The first few dreams he ignored, until they became frequent. Even Han was getting worried for him. Luke told very few about the odd dreams, but the few he told were telling him to leave the galaxy. They were just dreams to Luke. Just dreams, until something happened.  
  
Coded messages started arriving for Luke, telling him that he was the last possible Jedi to hold out the Dark Side. Thinking they were a joke, he simply deleted them. They came every day, describing how he would soon turn, and the Empire would rule again. There was some obvious crazy kid out there.  
  
Not only were the messages annoying Luke, they had turned to Leia, telling her that if he didn't do as told, they would come looking for him. Fearing the worst and taking control, she told Luke he had to get help. She had a bad feeling about it. Everyone kept telling him to take a break, maybe a year or two, and things will pass over. He finally agreed.  
  
As the shuttle that was taking them to Earth departed from the galaxy, there had been a reign of terror. The shuttle was under attack, telling them that if they didn't hand over Luke, they would be destroyed. Just making it out of the attack, they knew this was no longer a game.  
  
After contacting several people that they knew on Earth, they arranged for Luke and Leia to be placed in a family for caring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad? Dad, is he alive?" A little voice said while Luke felt his shoulder being probed with a small finger. "Dad, he's not waking up."  
  
"Baylee, leave him alone. Let him rest," Brian's voice was heard at the end of the hall. As Luke was about to get up, he heard the patter of little feet run across the hall.  
  
"Dad, is he my new brother?" Baylee asked, almost sounding excited.  
  
"For now, yes. And Leia's your new sister," Brian said in a whisper as he walked closer to Luke's room. "Now, how about we leave him to sleep. We'll check in on him in an hour, k, buddy?"  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm up," Luke said, opening up his eyes to see Brian about to close his bedroom door.  
  
"Oh, how're you feeling?" Brian asked, stepping into the semi sunlit room. The shades were drawn over the windows, trying to drown out the light.  
  
"A lot better," Luke said, propping himself up on his elbows. As Brian put his hand on his forehead, Luke slightly moved his head to side to see the little person hiding behind him.  
  
As the little boy shyly smiled, Luke smiled back. "Well, you feel a lot better. So that's a good thing." Brian said, lifting his hand away.  
  
"Hi," Baylee said, in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hi," Luke responded. "You must be Baylee."  
  
Baylee shyly nodded. "Since when are you so shy? Huh?" Brian asked, grabbing his little blond son.  
  
"I don't know." Was the only response.  
  
"How about we let you get dressed and we'll see you downstairs for breakfast," Brian suggested, about to carry out his giggling son from the room.  
  
"Sure," Luke said. "Uh, what time is it?"  
  
As Brian was about to close the door, he said. "About 9am."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you downstairs, if I can even find the kitchen."  
  
As Brian left, Luke looked around the room for his two bags of things. Neither he could find. Opening up the closet, he noticed that all of these clothes were nicely hung up; a way that they would never be again.  
  
"Thank you Leia," Luke mumbled as he absently grabbed two shirts and pair of khakis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, morning. It's great to see you in one piece," Leighanne commented as she saw Luke stand in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
At the large kitchen table was Brian, who was hunched over a bowl of cereal, reading the back of the box, which looked like a maze. At his side was Baylee, who was also eating a bowl of cereal, but a smaller portion. He had a tiny bowl to accompany his tiny cup. Baylee bended over the side of the table, trying to get a better look at the maze on the back of the box.  
  
On the other side of the table was a little girl with curly red hair. She was sitting in high chair and was waving a little sippy cup around, a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't feeling to good yesterday. I feel a lot better today," Luke said, laughing a little. "Where's Leia?"  
  
"Oh, she just got in the shower," Leighanne said, standing over a pot on the stove.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see her in three hours," Luke said, stepping inside the room.  
  
"Here, wanna have some Cocoa Puffs?" Brian asked with his mouth full, several little brown balls falling from his mouth.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll pass on breakfast," Luke said, taking a look at the gross looking food.  
  
"Luke, you should really eat. We have a big day ahead of us today," Leighanne said, turning to look at him.  
  
"I think I'll just wait till lunch," he replied, looking at Brian who was still trying to figure out the maze. "What're we doing today?"  
  
"Enrolling you two in Riverwood High School," Leighanne added, turning around to smile.  
  
"Yay, school," Luke said sarcastically. "Do I seriously have to go?"  
  
"Yes, you have to go," Brian said. "You didn't go for one day and you're already complaining."  
  
"Seeing as how it's already November, you'll be starting in the a little later than everyone else did," Leighanne said. "But just think, winter break is coming up. So you won't be going for very long."  
  
"Good. I hated school before, and I bet I'll hate school this time around."  
  
Leighanne shook her head, placing down a glass of orange juice in front of Luke, along with two little pills. Luke looked down at the tablets then up again to find a little face watching him.  
  
"What're these?" Luke asked.  
  
"They're you're vitamins," Baylee said, confusion draped on his face. As his little feet smacked on the ground, he scampered over to where Luke was now sitting at the table. As he stretched to look over the top of the table, he saw the two little pills. "Wow, I never got those ones before. I always get the little Flintstones."  
  
"When're we leaving?" Luke asked, totally ignoring the little boys comments.  
  
"I don't know. Whenever Leia's ready I suppose," Leighanne said, turning around to find her daughter throwing food all around. "Brian, can you please help Megan, she's making a mess."  
  
"Megan!" Brian scolded, trying to clean her up. "So," Luke thought, "That's Megan. Their other kid."  
  
"Never a dull moment," Leighanne said, simply walking out of the room, leaving a screaming daughter, a messy kitchen, a cleaning husband, and, the only sane one in the room, Baylee.  
  
"Well, buddy," Luke said, looking down into big blue eyes watching him, "looks like it's just me and you. Wanna go upstairs and annoy Leia, that never gets old."  
  
Baylee nodded furiously. Maybe this kid was the only thing that was going to keep him sane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Littrell. These are my kids, Luke and Leia Skywalker," Leighanne said politely, shaking the principals' hand.  
  
Leia stood next to Luke, wearing her long hair down, several braids running down the sides. For the first time, she was wearing hip-hugger jeans for the first time, not sure if she liked them. She had a cute shirt from the same store Luke bought all of his clothes. On the tee was a glass of milk on one side and animal cookies dancing to the cup across the front. She liked it.  
  
Luke was plain. Baggy khakis, an undershirt, brown striped shirt, and Quicksilver sweatshirt on top. He could give two shits what he looked like. Who was he trying to impress?  
  
The school was nice. Far different from anything Leia had ever attended. Even more different from Luke. Leia had gone to a private school for the Royal. Luke went to a school with a bunch of farmers for the most part, other than Biggs.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Riverwood High School. I'm Mrs. Davenport, I'll be your principal," the lady said with a little smile. She seemed nice for the most part, but incredibly busy due to the large stack of papers on her desk. "Well, we already set everything up. Here are your schedules. We tried to put you two together in most of your classes."  
  
Luke looked down at the schedule the southern lady had given him. '1st period. . . . .Auto.' "Great, something I know," Luke thought. '2nd. . . . English.'  
  
"Hey Luke, we have English together!" Leia exclaimed, looking over at his schedule. "And lunch, gym, and physics."  
  
"Yay, like I don't see you enough at home," Luke said half heartedly, laughing.  
  
"When do you expect them to start attending?" Leighanne asked.  
  
"Um, anytime this week would be good," Mrs. Davenport replied.  
  
"Great, expect them tomorrow," Leighanne happily said. "Is there anything they need?"  
  
"Um, they will need gym uniforms.. . ." Mrs. Davenport started talking about while Luke spaced out. While standing in the office, he leaned up against the wall, looking down a hallway.  
  
Down the hall, he watched a beautiful blond walk into the office area holding several papers. She was a tall blond girl, with shoulder length straight hair. She was beautiful, simple, and yet beautiful. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all . . .  
  
"Hey Romeo, you still with us?" Leia asked, probing him gently in the ribs, pulling him back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry. Dozing a little bit."  
  
"Well, if you're teachers catch you doing much of that, you'll be reporting down to Mr. Noll's office," Mrs. Davenport said. "Mr. Noll is your dean."  
  
"Yeah," Luke thought. "Better get used to him."  
  
"Ok, I think that's about it. I wish you the best of luck in school." Mrs. Davenport said. "And, again, welcome to Riverwood High School."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Best of luck'? Why would we need luck in high school?" Luke asked as they walked out of the school. "Leighanne, this school sucks already."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Luke, don't be such a grumpy gills," Leighanne said, pushing her lips together, laughing a little. Luke still looked upset.  
  
"I don't believe this. I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing." Luke said, shaking his head.  
  
Leighanne smiled. "Just give it a shot. You want to live, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but this high school doesn't give me so much reassurance anymore."  
  
"Luke, maybe you'll have fun. I saw you checking out that girl," Leia said, nudging him a little as they came to the car.  
  
"Don't touch me." He said, getting into the car.  
  
"Uh Leighanne, he's getting into one of his moods," Leia said, laughing. Leighanne laughed too, turning on the car.  
  
"I hate you." 


End file.
